Not so out of the norm
by Menchi-kun
Summary: Naruto/Sasuke, Edward/Jacob... I do not like Bella not much bashing . Naruto is hurt and Sasuke tries to take care of him but they realize they cant stay in the elemental countries anymore. Its takes a while but finally they end up in Forks, Washington.
1. Life is not always fair

Summary: This is a Naruto and Twilight crossover. NaruSasu and Edward/Jacob... I do not like Bella. Naruto is hurt and Sasuke tries to take care of him but they realize they cant stay in the elemental countries anymore. Its takes a while but finally they end up in Forks, Washington.

Disclaimer: I own this disclaimer that says I dont own Naruto or Twilight or the territories of the UK. I own the simple idea that the Elemental countries are below tropic of capricorn and that Naruto and Sasuke landed in Pitcairn Islands (UK territory) south pacific ocean.

Naruto had succeedded at the Valley of the End but the trip back to the village changed everything. Naruto was carring Sasuke on his back when Sasuke asked the question.

"That red chakra... what was it Naruto?" Naruto had a feeling that would be the first thing he said to him after their monumental fight. He just didn't know how to answer.

"What do you think it was?" Sasuke tightened his arms around Naruto's neck. His breathing still unsteady but he managed to whisper in the blondes ear.

"It was the same chakra you used to save me from Orochimaru's snake in the Forest of Death. Even he seemed to know what it was. I think I even felt it before. When we were on the bridge fighting that fake hunter ninja."

"Yeah it was..." Naruto continued to jump through the trees at a pace that didn't jar Sasukes wounds or his shoulder, which still stinged even though it was fully healed.

"Naruto..."

"What do you want me to say Sasuke? You just tried to kill me a few minutes ago and I'm not sure whether or not I can trust you anymore. Even though we said we were rivals, best friends and even brothers you sure didn't act like it, ever."

Sasuke slumped on his back and Naruto immediately felt like an idiot. He did all this so Sasuke would stay with him but he was just pushing away the only person that could ever really understand him.

"I'm sorry."

"I know. It's just we weren't as close as you may think and I have never had to rely on anybody except the Sandaime and even then I didn't tell him everything."

"Can I fix it?"

"I heard once that you can't fix what isn't broken. We can still make it though as long as you promise me something."

"Anything. I don't want to be alone anymore and your all I have left."

Sasuke had tightened his hold on the blonde again and Naruto kept running until they were just a few meters from the main gate into Konoha. Still standing on a tree branch he tightened his arms on Sasukes legs and breathed in deeply. He could see Sakura and someone coming up behind her in the distance.

"Do you know the story of the Kyuubi? Where the Yondaime kills the Kyuubi and dies too."

Sasuke is looking at the only part of the blond he could from the side and he could see the pain he sometimes felt when visting his families grave. He nods and looks out at the gate too. Sakura is holding her hands to her chest. Probably still crying. Did Naruto still like her? He moves his gaze to Naruto's as it moves to their right where the road that leads inside the village has a few ninjas on it. Some jounins were holding kids their age. Were those the other genins that came for Sasuke? They didn't look so good. Sasuke looked back at Naruto when his grip turned sharp.

"It was all a lie."

Sasuke almost forgot what they were talking about. The Kyuubi and Yondaime but what did that have to do with the red chakra?

"The Kyuubi couldn't be killed. So the Yondaime came up with a plan to seal the demon away. He created a seal that would hold the Kyuubi and he would never be able to get out as long as the seal was active. But he couldn't just seal it in a scroll or anything like that. He needed something living and with an undeveloped chakra system."

"How do you know this?"

"I used to spend a lot of time at the Hokage Tower. The Yondaime decided to use a child. He used a newborn baby. On October 10th I was born and on October 10th the Kyuubi was sealed into my stomach. I am what you call a jinchuriki. Gaara is one too. I could have been like that. That village hated me enough that I could have been worse too. I've actually known for a few years now but I've never told anyone. Promise me you won't tell anyone Sasuke."

Sasuke couldn't breath. His best friend had a demon inside of him. But... no buts. There were too many thoughts running around in his head but he did know one thing. He was still Naruto.

"I promise."

"Thanks... we should hurry. The others are already back inside and I think thats Kakashi coming our way."

Naruto landed as softly as he could and started to walk towards the talking dog that was trying to follow his scent.

"Your going in the wrong direction!"

The jounin and his summons whipped their heads in their direction and ran to them with worried looks. Kakashi looked them over and sighed. He told his summons to go back and tell the Hokage that the kids came back on their own and he would take them to the hopital. As the dog disappeared back into the village Kakashi went to take Sasuke off of Naruto but Sasuke just glared at the man.

"It's good to see that your both alright. Lets get you both to the hospital. I'm sure the hokage would want to speak with you personally Sasuke."

Half way to the gate Sakura ran over and tried to hug Sasuke. Tears streaming from her eyes but she was smiling.

"Oh Sasuke-kun I knew you would be back! Naruto what did you do to him! He looks hurt! I told you to bring him back not pick a fight! Come on Sasuke-kun lets get you to the hospital."

As Sakura reached for the ravens arm Sasuke tried to jerk away but her grip on him tightened on contact. Naruto could sense his dislike when everything tensed along his back, neck, and waist.

"Sakura... your hurting him. Let go!"

"Shut up Naruto-baka! Your the one that hurt him! He doesn't want to be any where near you!"

"Maa-maa Sakura. Just leave them alone. Sasuke can't walk and we need to hurry."

"But Kakashi-sensei Naruto will just hurt him even more. Why don't you carry him then?"

"Why don't you stop acting like I'm not even here?"

Sakura blushed brightly when her crush actually started talking to her. Her grip slackened and Naruto took the chance to move away and closer to the gates.

"Don't you want to get off Naruto-baka, Sasuke-kun? He's such an idiot he might drop you and then step on you or something."

"Sakura shut up. I rather be with Naruto than with you anyday. Can we go now Naruto? I'm not feeling too good."

Naruto nods and walks into the village ignoring the surprised looks from the rest of Team 7.

"Don't worry about her Naruto. She's the real idiot."

Sasuke could hear the heavy sigh coming from the blond. He really was becoming tired but he didn't want to leave Naruto. He didn't want to be alone either. He also knew he was going to be in big trouble. The look the villagers were giving them now was heated. Did they really hate him that much now. He did come back, with some help of course. He couldn't kill naruto. he just couldn't and he had a feeling that Naruto felt the same and was holding back. Naruto was ignoring all the looks but Sasuke could tell he could see them all glaring. An old woman Sasuke recognized from a vegetable stand came forward. She had always been really nice to him and gave him the best tomatoes but she didn't look too happy with him now. She rose her hand as if to strike and Sasuke admitted defeat and closed his eyes waiting for impact.

The impact came with a sharp sound but Sasuke felt no contact. Opening his eyes he could see her huffing from the exertion. Other people had come closer and were all sneering and glaring at him. But then he looked at Naruto and found where the contact went. The side of his face was an angry red and his face was slightly turned from the force. Naruto's eyes were shadowed and looking down. His face was blank. Did she miss? Why hit Naruto for?

"How dare you hurt the last Uchiha you monster! You should have died a long time ago. Let him go before I alert the ANBU and the Hokage!"

Wait what now? Sasuke looked shocked at the little old lady. Naruto shook his head no and tried to walk around her.

"How dare you ignore me! Demon let go of Uchiha-sama!"

Sasuke had never heard anyone call him that and did everyone know about the Kyuubi except for him? A man finally stepped forward and went to punch Naruto in his stomach. Sasuke immediately stuck out his left foot and kicked the man several feet away. He was too weak to do any real damage.

"Stay away from him you idiots! What has gotten into you people? Do you always attack innocent people?"

The man, old woman and several nosy passerbys gasped.

"Uchiha-san this is for your own good. You don't know what that monster has done to us. You will be safe with us and we'll take care of the monster" said another man from the growing crowd. Sasuke just growled at them all.

"I know all about the seal that holds the Kyuubi! You should be bowing down to Naruto since he's the only thing protecting all of you idiots from it! You all deserve to go to hell for that. Leave my friend alone or I'LL tell the Hokage you attacked an innocent person and a ninja no less!"

The citizens of konoha just gasped lightly and backed away from the angry teen who had the Sharingan blazing before them. Sasuke nudged Naruto to keep walking. Sasuke kept glaring at anyone who even glanced in their direction and kept this up all the way into the hospital where they were greeted by the Hokage herself, several ANBU and glaring hospital staff.

"What took you so long? Pakkun dismissed himself ten minutes ago and I came here expecting you both to be in a room. Follow me and I'll check you both personally."

The ANBU followed them in a tight circular formation. The staff had not stopped glaring and whispering. A nurse decided to be bold and approached the hokage. The nurse unfortunately missed the signs she flashed to the ANBU not to remove the nurse just yet when they tensed.

"Hokage-sama why don't I take the dem-blond to another room while you help Uchiha-san. I'm sure someone of such importance wouldn't want to be in the company of his low status. I'll patch him up and send him back out."

Tsunade glared at the nurse and watched her flinch but the nurse seemed determined to get rid of Naruto.

"No. I will be taking care of them both. Sasuke is important to Naruto and Naruto is ESPECIALLY important to me. I want you to mind your business and get out of my way. Oh and have a nice trip. Ibiki has been bored as of late and your fired indefinitely."

Ignoring her slack jaw Tsunade signaled for an ANBU to take her away. The nurse disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Tsunade continued forward and into a vacant room. The ANBU stayed outside the doorway as the door closed silently.

"So put him on the bed and you sit beside him. Tell me what the hell happened before I knock the both of you out!"

Naruto gulped and Sasuke nodded jerkily. She was leaking killing intent more than he had ever felt before. Naruto walked towards the bed and settled him gently down then helped him straighten out his legs and take off his shuriken pouch amd sandals. With a grunt Naruto sat next to him and did the same for himself along with his torn jacket. He also took off his hitai ate and pulling Sasuke's from his pocket he put them on the nearby side table tenderly. He traced the scratch across the leave symbol. Sitting back he stared at a wall to the side of Tsunade sadly.

Sasuke watched him throught it and felt his heart drop at the look. He had caused that. He had betrayed Naruto. He had almost killed him. He had made him walk through the village and all those glares. It was all his fault for being so ignorant of his friend. Of the only person that ever mattered.

"We faught at the Valley of the End. I kicked his ass and brought him back to the village. That was it. Can you heal him now?"

Sasuke and Tsunade just blinked at the response. Tsunades jaw tightened and eyebrow twitched.

"No you idiot. Tell me more about what happened and why! I got most of the retrieval team back a half hour ago without you anywhere to be found. Shikamaru told me you went ahead to get this idiot. The sound team did a real number on them. Choji is unconcious. Neji is in a forced sleep. Lee is banged up again! Shikamaru has a few scratches and then you come in practically unharmed with this idiot on your back looking as if he got run over by one of Spring country's trains! I have been around your chakra enough to know you used the other one even from so far away and I want to know why dammit! So you better tell me more than that or I'll keep you in this room in critical condition for weeks!"

Sasuke was shocked at the damage and her easy will of causing Naruto pain but most of all her power. She had sensed Naruto's demon chakra from this far! He didn't believe she was strong at all when she first became the Hokage. He was willing to bet that would change very soon. The killing intent was making him light headed. Naruto was still looking away.

"Fine. I'll tell you then. Just calm down your not helping Sasuke any with all that killing intent anyways."

Tsunade sighed and relaxed. She grabbed the chair beside the table and sat down.

"Don't. Check Sasuke over while I tell you. I beat him up pretty badly and I don't want anything to get any worse that the council can use against me."

The council. What did they have to do with anything? Tsunade got back up with a resigned sigh and had her hands glowing a bright green. They hovered just above his skin and started at his head then went down slowly. Sasuke tried not to think too much about the warmth of her hands and focused on Naruto's voice.

"I went ahead when Shikamaru told me too. I didn't know Lee was there. He probably came later on. I got to the valley and saw Sasuke. We talked a bit but he wouldn't listen to me so we started to fight. We were at a stand still for a while until Sasuke started using the dark chakra from the seal. I wasn't strong enough to fight it so I used some of the Kyuubi's."

Tsunade had paused around Sasuke's stomach and glared at her patient. Sasuke flinched but didn't look away.

"I told him myself on our way here. Don't stop. When we were fighting I kept trying to knock him out of it. To come home and that he could get stronger here. He started using the Chidori so I did the same with the Rasengan. They canceled each other out and knocked us both out. We went back to normal as soon as we hit the water but Sasuke was knocked out cold so I swam for him and brought him to shore. When I dragged him to shore and noticed that the seal was leaking the purple chakra. It was hurting him. I couldn't help it and just brought some of the red chakra out and bit him. The seal changed then kind of burned away. Smoke came out of it and Sasuke started screaming. When he stopped he woke up and I told him it was better to just come home. When I started carring him back thats when we really started talking. A bit later we bumped into Kakashi outside the gates and left him with Sakura. That's it."

Tsunade had finished her scan and was healing the more major wounds like the burn mark on his neck. Sasuke hadn't felt a thing until she touched it. His whole shoulder was an angry red and smelled of burnt flesh. Ironically it felt more like a cold sting than like he had caught on fire.

Tsunade hummed and thought about what Naruto had told her. He skipped a lot of things that was obvious but she would let it slide. The council would certainly have heard about this whole mess by now and was probably on their way over. The Uchiha brat looked a bit banged up but there was no real damage. He wouldn't be training for a week or so but he'd be fine overall. Naruto looked the same but didn't have a scratch on him. Kyuubi's healing was remarkable.

Sasuke just looked shocked. Why did Naruto leave out so much? Why didn't he tell her about the Chidori he put through the blondes shoulder, so close to his heart as it was? Why not about how they had saw Kabuto watching them and told him to fuck off and get someone else to be the snakes new body? That he still had to ask Naruto about. Why didn't he tell her about the glares and even how Sakura had treated him? Sasuke was still staring at him but Naruto had never looked away from the wall. Tsunade had finished healing him and was now sitting back in the chair.

"I know you left somethings out but I trust you. I also know you don't really need me to heal you so I won't pry. The council will be here soon so you should just go home for a while. I'll leave a few ANBU around your area for a while. If that nurses actions were anything to go by, you might have more than just a few visitors for a while."

Naruto finally looked up at her then to Sasuke. His eyes looked so tired and it made them wince.

"No. I know they'll be here soon and I won't run away. I've dealt with the villagers and even ninjas for as long as I can remeber. It won't be any different now or with some ANBU around."

Naruto sighed heavily and looked down at his stomach. He had never blamed the demon for anything the villagers or the ninjas of Konoha did to him and he wasn't going to start now. They couldn't see him for who he was and he didn't trust anyone who did. He just got hurt in the end. All he had was Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, Iruka, Sasuke, Teuichi and his daughter Ayame from Ichiraku Ramen bar. And his summons of course. He missed the Sandaime terribly. It was not a lot he knew but that just made him cherish them all the more. He took nothing for granted.


	2. Loopholes

Chapter 2 Loopholes

It took the council only half an hour to gather up and try to barge into the hospital room. Tsunade could hear their demands to be let in but the ANBU were unresponsive and unrelenting. Tsunade had sent for Shizune and Jiraiya and both were also in the room now and were updated on everything that had happened. She had let the boys take a light nap on the bed. The racket outside was making them stir. They looked so innocent like that. Sasuke had stayed on his back but his face was turned towards Naruto who was on his right side his arm draped over Sasuke's chest. Both their foreheads touching. But with the noise lines were apearing on their brows.

Tsunade was going to hurt someone by the end of the day she was sure. Opening the door with a flourish she glared and intensified the killing intent draping around them all. The hallway was silent.

"This is a hospital. Why are all of you idiots yelling at my ANBU? If you so much as speak any louder than I am at anytime you will be REMOVED immediately. Am I understood?"

The council as a whole just nodded politely although there were a few harsh looks at the disrespect. Homura and Koharu made to walk pass Tsunade into the room but she didn't move and upped her killing intent.

"Where the hell do you think your going?"

"Now that is enough of your disrespect Tsunade. We came here to see the Uchiha boy and to punish that demon brat. The front desk alerted us that they were sharing a room. That brat should be thrown out of the hospital. He should..."

"You should shut your trap before I close it for you. I am the Hokage and the head of this hospital. NARUTO and Sasuke are my patients. You will leave them alone. Now what the hell are you all doing here?"

Tsunade had glared at them then let her attention span over them all. The elders looked shocked. Hiashi Hyuuga had stepped up. She glared at his 'I'm more important' look.

"Tsunade-san we are merely here to see how they are doing. It has come to our attention that the Uzumaki boy abandoned his team and then proceeded to harm the last of the Uchiha clan. We want to see that he is rightfully punished and Uchiha-san healed properly."

The others around him nodded. Although the Ino-Shika-Cho seemed to be a little less agreeable with the wording.

"Even so you will not enter here. Sasuke is fine and Naruto is too. He will not be punished and I will call for an official meeting later when I have the full report of this mission. Until then I want all of you out of this hospital now."

Danzo had been slightly off to the side but was now coming forward to speak his mind. How she hated that man.

"Tsunade-san I must disagree. The Uzumaki boy has gone against the shinobi laws and attacked a fellow shinobi. He must be punished as any other shinobi would in this situation. you cannot play favorites and as the Hokage you have to listen to our majority decision. We have all agreed to his punishment and are here to implement it."

He had a smug look on his face. As Tsunade looked around at them she could see they were pleased at his intervention. Too bad she didn't like this village and had read every law ever made and thought of every loophole she could before she became the hokage of this stupid village. She knew exactly what kind of punishment they wanted and she would give up her title in a heart beat and beat the shit out of every one of them if it ever came to pass. Good thing she thought ahead.

"Well I am sorry to say that I don't give a shit what you all think and what you voted on. I am the Hokage and you will remember that, Danzo! I am not Tsunade-san, I am Hokage-sama to you. To all of you! Tell me what you decided and I'll tell you what I really think of your decision and whether or not I'll let it pass."

"Tsunade-san don't be..."

"Are you deaf? I am Hokage-sama to you. I will ot be taking any more insolence anymore. I have let you all gain too much power where it doesn't belong. this is my village and my word runs it. Not the council or the elders. Do you understand me?"

Her voice was rising and catching the attention of more than a few hospital staff. Jiraiya and walked up behind her leaving Shizune to tell the now awake genins what was happening. Danzo looked pissed but not surprised although that couldn't be said for the others. They had never been screamed at by the Hokage before and did she just undermine the power of the council and elder advisors?

"Now see here Tsunade. We have every right within our power to vote on any matter within Konoha that can override even your own decisions. The council was made to balance the power of the Hokage by the Sandaime. We do not have to..."

"Oh yeah? So you think that you can just do whatever you want? You got it all wrong. Let me set your pathetic notions straight shall I. The council was made by the sandaime because he felt that the village should have a say in some things. SOME! So that he wouldn't feel like he was ruling this village like a tyrant. You were made with a few rules and boundaries. You are only to get into the affairs of low to middle level shinobi situations and national situations. You have absolutely no clearance for anything above A-rank business and anything to do with the shinobi's at all. You had more power over the CIVILIAN part of this village. Meaning your clans home life. Anything to do with their missions are none of your business. Never has and never will. Do not assume you have any power on par or above my own. I rule this village alone. You are to merely make some SUGGESTIONS to help me. You all signed this agreement with the SANDAIME Hokage but not with me. In that agreement it was stated very clearly that it would have to be renewed with every new hokage. I am the FIFTH Hokage. You all lost your power as soon as I became Hokage and you can't blame me for not reminding you because you were all given a copy of the original. You should have remembered. Too bad I don't like any of you and it was part of the agreement that the HOKAGE could replace, add or disband any part of the council upon the initiation. For now there is no council until I say so. Now you are all shinobi off duty and civilians again. I don't want to see any of you until I call for you or you make an appointment like everybody else. What are you waiting for an escort? Get out of my hospital before I have you removed!"

Danzo Shimura, Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane, Hiashi Hyuuga, and Tsume Inuzuka were slack jawed and quickly turned furious. The ANBU stepped forward at her signal and 'lightly' directed them to the nearest exit.

The others Inoichi Yamanaka, Shukaku Nara, Chomaru Akamichi, and Shibi Aburame were shocked but not hostile in the least.

"Well what do you want? Are you going to visit your brats or what I have things to do."

They relaxed and nodded. "Of course Hokage-sama" they all said in unison before walking to the front desk again.

She watched them the whole way then retreated into the room when Jiraiya let go of her shoulder. He had grabbed it when she tensed at the start of her speech. He had to grip pretty hard so she wouldn't jump the stupid bastards.

Inside she noticed that Sasuke was holding Naruto's hand. Naruto's eyes were shadowed by his bangs. She never realized how long his hair had gotten. It made him look a lot older than he was. She sighed and took her seat by them. Shizune stood at the end of the bed and Jiraiya closed the door before walking over to the other side of the bed.

"You could really do that? I mean just disband the council like that."

Sasuke was looking from her to Naruto and back again. Not letting go of his hand. He tightened his grip when Naruto tried to pull away when he asked about the council.

"Yes I can Sasuke. Everything I said was true."

"Pfft. It better be. They are all gonna go straight home and read that stupid contract front to back and to front again, upside down, side ways, and even backwards to try and find some sort of loop hole."

Jiraiya had a wide grin on his face. It was so worth it to see their faces. Tsunade smiled too.

"Good thing I know all of those too and have every possible solution for them. The original had a scroll to accompany it with some loop holes sensei purposefully put in it and some defenses through other laws and certain lines of the agreement he made, he truly was the Professor. He had everything figured out and even more. He left room for the next Hokage to improve on. Loopholes and all. Shit, I miss that old man!"

She laughed and looked at the kids she risked everything for. One of which she would risk her life. Her precious little Naruto. She had never expected to care so much about the annoying little genin that made her Hokage. He had become the son she always wanted. God, did she love that kid! Her smile softened. Yeah. She loved him, that brat. She would make sure he was happy no matter what! She would soon learn that she would have to do just that a lot earlier than anyone could have expected.

~~~~~ XD Thanks for the favs, alerts and reviews! XD


End file.
